The present disclosure relates to a method and image display device for setting a definition of an image, and more particularly, to a method and image display device for setting a definition by allowing a broadcast receiving device to select an appropriate definition to be displayed as allowing the image display device to select a definition of an inputted image by a user.
As a digital TV technology has been developed from a related art analog broadcast and commercialized, various kinds of contents services such as live broadcasting, Contents On Demand (COD), games, and news via an Internet network connected to each home in addition to related art broadcast media are provided to a user.
An example of the contents services via the Internet network includes an Internet Protocol TV (IPTV). The IPTV provides various information services, video contents, and broadcast programs to a TV set of a user via a high-speed internet network.
Recently, as a further developed network TV than the IPTV, concepts such as a broadband TV and a web TV are suggested. Unlike the related art IPTV, the broadband TV or web TV is provided with contents providers. Also, a user connects to each of the contents providers and receives diverse contents such as Video On Demand (VOD), games, and video phone services that the contents providers provide.
In such the above network TV system, a method of providing images or contents according to a definition that a user prefers in addition to providing images or contents to be received as they are is required. Furthermore, a method of selecting an appropriate definition for a device for displaying images or contents is required.